La vengeance de Magia
by yotma
Summary: Voici la suite tant attendu de Harry Potter et le secret de Magia. Je me suis trompée, j'ai mis une précédente version
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Evangeline regardait ses protecteurs se préparer pour leur premier cours, Histoire de la Magie. Elle eut un léger sourire quand elle vit que son chevalier mage était fou de rage et déchiquetait méthodiquement les manuels d'Histoire qu'ils avaient dû se procurer, le tout sous les cris de joie de ses deux gardiens qui s'amusaient à lui envoyer les autres en pariant à quelle vitesse le chevalier mage les détruirait. Qu'elle les aimait ses protecteurs, ses tous petits. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se revit à la création du monde avec son frère chéri, Chaos.

Cela faisait plusieurs millénaires qu'ils étaient apparus du vide absolu et qu'ils erraient sans but quand ils décidèrent de créer un monde où ils ne seraient pas seuls. Elle eut un petit rire en se disant qu'ils avaient réussi, car ils n'avaient plus jamais été seuls, les titans et les dieux qui se chamaillaient pour un rien. Combien de fous rires ils n'avaient pas eu en déclenchant des bagarres entre les différents dieux. Mais là où ils n'avaient pas été d'accord, c'est quand Cronos commença à dévorer ses enfants, ils aidèrent Rhea à cacher Zeus et l'éclipsèrent de la vue du dieu. Mais quand Zeus vainquit son père, ils protégèrent Cronos en convainquant Zeus de le jeter dans le Tartare et non de le tuer. Quand Zeus dévora sa femme, Magia le punit en lui faisant sortir Athéna de son crâne. Jamais plus il ne désira recommencer cela. Et puis les olympiens avaient créé les humains. Magia avait été très curieuse de cette étrange espèce autant il y en avait qui étaient mauvais et fourbes, autant il y en avait d'autres qui étaient la gentillesse et la bonté personnifié.

Elle n'y avait pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un homme, Encelade. L'homme n'était pas beau, ni même séduisant. En fait d'un point de vu physique, il était terriblement laid, elle n'avait jamais vu un être plus laid que lui. Pourtant, malgré sa répugnance, elle décida de l'approcher sous l'aspect d'un petit chat en mauvais état. L'homme regarda le chat de son unique œil et l'emmena chez lui. La déesse crut un instant qu'elle allait se faire dévorer, mais en fait, il n'en fut rien. En effet, l'homme lui donna tout ce qu'il avait pour la nourrir et la soigner. Quand le chaton fut en pleine forme, il lui caressa le dos une dernière fois et lui rendit la liberté. Elle se rendit compte que cet homme était laid, mais que son corps ne montrait pas le véritable aspect de son cœur et qu'en fait, c'était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Quelques années plus tard, quand elle voulut le revoir, elle vit qu'il avait été brûlé vif, car il était trop laid pour les autres. Elle apparut à l'endroit de son supplice alors que le brasier finissait de s'éteindre et pleura lourdement la mort de cet homme de bien.

Tous l'observaient avec stupéfaction, une femme magnifique qui pleurait pour un monstre. Entendant les pensées de ces êtres, elle se tourna vers eux et montra son pouvoir. Les hommes terrorisés tentèrent de s'expliquer, mais Magia fut intraitable et les transforma en être d'une laideur incroyable. Tous ceux qui les croiseraient, fuiraient horrifiés par leur aspect monstrueux et les traiteraient avec la même intolérance qu'ils avaient eu envers Encelade. Chaos apparut devant l'assemblée affolée et décida de faire quelque chose, il avait aimé la bonté de l'homme envers sa sœur. Devant les humains, ils ressuscitèrent Encelade. L'homme toujours aussi laid demanda :

-Pourquoi m'avoir rendu la vie ?

-Tu te souviens du petit chat blessé ? Tu lui as donné tout ce que tu avais pour qu'il soit guéri.

-Oui, cette pauvre bête était gravement blessée. Cela n'aurait pas été humain de ne rien faire.

-C'est pour cela que je vais te récompenser. C'était moi, ce petit chat et tu m'as montré ton vrai visage, Encelade.

L'homme la regarda avec stupéfaction et il sursauta quand un miroir apparut. Devant ses yeux, son visage ingrat se transforma et il devint beau, il eut les larmes aux yeux, puis dit :

-Merci, merci pour tout. Mais je sais par expérience que la beauté n'est pas la preuve d'un cœur pur…

-Le fait d'être beau ne t'empêche pas d'être le même homme, murmura Chaos.

Encelade eut l'air de réfléchir, puis se mit à genoux devant Magia et lui dit :

-Moi, Encelade je jure sur ma vie et mon âme de vous servir ma Déesse. Je ne suis pas innocent, j'ai combattu à la bataille de Patras et j'ai fait couler le sang. Si vous désirez un combattant pour protéger votre corps mortel, alors je serai cet homme et si je dois mourir dans cette tâche alors je mourrai heureux.

Les deux dieux l'observèrent étonnés, c'était le premier homme à vouloir se battre pour protéger un dieu immortel. Magia lui fit un doux sourire et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et décida de lui donner une partie de son don. Avec un tendre sourire, elle lui dit :

-Encelade, mon enfant, je te donne le contrôle de mon pouvoir

Encelade devint à ces mots le premier Mage. Pour lui cette déesse n'était pas une déesse, c'était SA déesse, sa mère, sa créatrice celle qui lui avait donné la vie. En lui-même, il jura de la respecter et de l'aimer comme un fils aime sa mère, il jura de tuer celui qui oserait la blesser que ce soit physiquement ou d'un autre moyen. Chaos et les autres dieux furent émus devant la fidélité de cet homme. Poussé doucement, mais fermement par sa mère, il dut aller chercher épouse dans le vaste monde et chercha une femme qui lui ressemblait mentalement, une femme qu'il aime et qui aime tous les êtres de la création. Il fit le tour du monde connu et rechercha la femme parfaite qui lui plairait et qui plairait à sa mère. Il rencontra des femmes de toute beauté, belles, jeunes et totalement superficielles. Il chercha alors des femmes moins belles mais en vain. Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il se perdit en chemin par la volonté des dieux et arriva devant une immense étendue d'eau salée.

Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire quand il vit une jeune femme qui courait en hurlant de terreur. Il la laissa approcher et vit une femme aussi laide que lui avant sa rencontre avec SA Déesse. Son cœur rata un battement, dans son esprit, il était toujours aussi laid et pour lui, elle était faite pour lui. Il en eut la confirmation quand il entendit la voix de sa Mère lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Elle est faite pour toi.

Heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une femme pour lui, il l'attrapa par le bras quand elle passa devant lui, l'arrêtant et lui demanda :

-Que vous arrive-t-il, pourquoi fuyez-vous ainsi ?

-Pourquoi ? Avez-vous vu mon visage ? Les gens de mon village ont décidé de me faire la chasse afin de me détruire. A leurs yeux, je suis la honte du village et je dois être brûlée.

Encelade se mit à réfléchir rapidement, puis voyant un tronc d'arbre et au loin la silhouette d'une île, il sut comment se sortir de cette panade. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme en pleurs et lui dit :

-Suivez-moi, je sais comment faire !

Entre la mort et une possible survie, la jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête et le suivit. Elle avait peur car elle entendait les cris et les rires malsains des hommes de son village à ses trousses. Cependant, sa peur devint terreur quand elle vit sa survie, un vieux tronc d'arbre. L'homme la posa de force sur le tronc, poussa le radeau improvisé pour qu'il se dirige vers les îles lointaines puis eut juste le temps de monter dessus que le morceau de bois filait à une allure folle vers les îles. La jeune femme sentait sa peur diminuer alors qu'elle sentait le corps du bel homme se serrer contre elle. C'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, même quand elle était petite. Loin de cette introspection, Encelade pagayait comme un fou pour s'éloigner de la berge le plus vite possible, il sentait qu'une catastrophe arrivait… enfin, non. Sa mère venait de lui dire que les Dieux allaient détruire cette partie de terre car ils en avaient assez de ces humains intolérants et mauvais. Enfin, alors qu'Encelade commençait à ne plus sentir ses bras, ils accostèrent sur une plage. Le jeune homme prit la main de la jeune femme et se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers les hauteurs. Quand Magia lui souffla qu'il était à l'abri, il cessa de courir et tous les deux s'effondrèrent épuisés. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils virent que de l'autre côté du bras de mer, les arbres étaient secoués dans tous les sens, les rochers tombaient dans la mer. Ils comprirent qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre d'une puissance sans précédent. Un grondement retentit de la mer et ils virent une vague gigantesque foncer sur la terre et tout détruire. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, car s'ils étaient restés sur la plage, ils seraient tous les deux morts emportés par les flots déchaînés.

Maintenant soulagé, le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

-Dans toute cette panique, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je me nomme Encelade. Et vous ?

-Je n'ai pas de nom. Mes parents ont refusé de m'en donner un pour eux, je suis la chose.

-Oh ! Mais comment puis-je vous épouser si je ne connais pas votre nom, répondit Encelade le plus sérieusement du monde.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard stupéfait vers le bel homme prêt d'elle et dit :

-Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est cela ?

-Oh non ! Je vous ai cherchées partout et enfin, je vous ai trouvées.

-Je… je… mais je suis tellement laide, personne ne voudrait de moi. De plus je n'ai pas de dot.

-Je me moque de votre dot, je ne veux que vous et rien d'autre et si nous devons vivre sur une île loin du monde alors je serais heureux, car je serai avec vous. Et puis, moi aussi je suis très laid. J'ai d'ailleurs été brûlé vif par les gens de mon village parce que j'étais trop laid. Mais MA déesse est venue et m'a ressuscité.

-Qui ?

-La déesse Magia, c'est ma mère. Je l'aime comme un fils aime sa mère.

-Pensez-vous que je pourrais la voir ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais si vous la voyez, vous en tomberez amoureuse.

La jeune femme allait répondre quand elle vit son chevalier-servant tomber à genoux devant une femme d'une immense beauté et comme l'avait prédit le jeune homme, elle tomba amoureuse de la Déesse, au fond d'elle-même, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose que la déesse soit heureuse. Alors elle s'agenouilla et demanda :

-Comment puis-je vous servir, ma Déesse ?

-En acceptant d'épouser Encelade, son amour est aussi vrai que son âme est pure. Il t'aimera de tout son cœur et aucune autre mortelle n'aura de place dans son cœur que tes enfants et toi.

Elle se tourna vers son amoureux transi et voyant la sincérité touchante se lire dans les yeux de son homme, elle poussa un cri de joie et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser avec passion. Encelade crut un moment être mort et se trouver en Elysion tant le bonheur coulait dans ses veines. Magia eut un doux sourire en voyant son tout petit déborder autant de bonheur. Cependant, elle fut stupéfaite quand la jeune femme se tourna vers elle et lui demanda avec humilité :

-Ma Déesse, puis-je oser vous demander quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Puis-je vous considérer comme… comme …

-Oui comme ?

-Comme ma mère, comme ma vraie mère ?

Magia sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et fut surprise quand la jeune femme se jeta à ses pieds et supplia :

-Pardon, pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû demander cela. Je suis désolée, je ne vous mérite pas, pardon.

La déesse releva la jeune femme, la serra contre elle et tout en pleurant de bonheur lui dit :

-Je ne pardonne pas, car il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ce que tu m'as dit, c'est ce que je désirais entendre depuis des millénaires et j'accepte avec bonheur d'être considérée comme ta mère, ma petiote.

Les deux femmes pleurèrent de bonheur dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Encelade regardait sa mère et sa future femme avec joie. Quand elles cessèrent de pleurer, la déesse regarda la jeune femme et ne vit pas la laideur, mais sa beauté intérieure, elle était aussi belle que son époux, enfin, futur époux. Avec un doux sourire, elle caressa le visage de la jeune femme et Encelade vit le visage de la jeune femme se modifier pour devenir d'une beauté divine. Magia lui murmura :

-Tu es magnifique, ma petite Ariane.

-Ariane, je m'appelle Ariane ?

-Oui, je suis ta mère et je te nomme donc Ariane.

-Merci Maman.

La déesse eut un immense sourire, puis disparut. Elle garda un œil sur les deux tourtereaux. Les deux amoureux pénétrèrent plus avant dans les terres et découvrirent qu'il existait des gens qui vivaient déjà ici. Ils étaient étranges, car ils n'avaient pas de sourcils, mais possédaient deux points sur le front. De plus, ils avaient de puissants pouvoirs télépathiques et télékinésiques. Les habitants, qui se faisaient appeler atlantes, les accueillirent avec douceur et découvrirent que les nouveaux venus étaient encore plus doux que des agneaux et ne furent absolument pas effrayés par les puissants pouvoirs des deux amoureux. Totalement acceptés, Encelade et son épouse s'installèrent un peu à l'écart pour vivre pleinement leur amour. Ils eurent une ribambelle d'enfants plus beaux les uns que les autres et totalement fidèles à la déesse Magia. La famille vivait heureux sur leur île quand une nuit ils furent réveillés par un violent tremblement de terre. Ils quittèrent l'abri de leur demeure et découvrit qu'un pont de pierre liait leur île au continent. Des hommes vinrent s'installer sur l'île et les nouveaux arrivants découvrirent un nouveau culte, celui de Magia la déesse sœur jumelle du Dieu Chaos et un autre encore plus ancien des autochtones. Nonobstant ces croyances, ils continuèrent à vouer un culte à leurs dieux. Cependant, Magia voulait que ses enfants soient plus nombreux, elle donna donc aux enfants à naître le contrôle de son pouvoir. Les nouveaux habitants pensant que les enfants étaient maudits les abandonnaient en forêt sans savoir qu'Encelade, sa famille ou les Atlantes recueillaient les petits mages, les élevaient dans le culte et dans l'amour de Magia. Les adultes pensant que l'île était mauvaise, quittèrent les lieux laissant des enfants heureux de vivre dans l'amour de la déesse.

Le temps passa et les Mages décidèrent de créer de leurs mains un temple en haut d'une colline nommée Tùna, loin des cités des atlantes. Le temple était immense, mais au lieu de n'avoir qu'une pièce avec une simple statue comme le faisait les autres hommes, ce temple était conçu comme une maison. Quand on dépassait la salle péristyle, on entrait dans une autre pièce. C'était la salle du trône pour que la déesse Magia puisse venir quand elle le voudrait. Le trône était taillé dans une énorme géode de trois mètres de diamètre contenant des cristaux de dolomite ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des diamants. Ils avaient sculpté la paroi extérieur afin qu'elle prenne l'aspect d'un fauteuil. Ils rabotèrent la base pour avoir un pied large s'évasant pour prendre l'aspect d'un lion endormi. Ensuite, ils taillèrent les côtés afin de faire apparaître des accoudoirs, sculptèrent le dossier puis enfin, poncèrent les cristaux afin que la déesse ne se blesse pas en s'asseyant. Pour que la déesse soit à l'aise, les femmes et les hommes avaient créé des tissus de toute beauté et en avaient fait des coussins brodés d'or et d'un métal qu'on ne trouvait que sur cette île perdue qu'ils avaient appelé orichalque. Ils tissèrent aussi des tapisseries vantant la beauté et la tendresse de leur déesse, qu'ils tendirent sur les murs recouverts de lambris en chêne d'une chaude couleur dorée. Il fut décidé que le sol en marbre blanc serait gravé du visage et du nom des hommes et des femmes qui feraient la fierté de la Déesse.

Les murs de la salle du trône cachaient des portes qui permettaient d'aller dans les autres pièces du Temple, dont la chambre de la déesse. Tout était fait pour que la déesse se repose et se sente chez elle. Enfin, ils firent une salle de bain dont les eaux thermales tombaient dans le bassin par des statues représentant des femmes tenant des pots sur les épaules. Le sol n'était pas en marbre, mais en granit poncé pour être le plus lisse possible mais pas glissant pour que la déesse ne se blesse pas. Les architectes furent fiers de leur décision, car le sol brillait de mille feux quand un rayon de soleil touchait le sol incrusté d'éclats de quartz. Loin de là, près de son frère, la déesse Magia était époustouflée, ses enfants avaient fait un temple merveilleux pour elle, elle serait vraiment à l'aise et à l'abri dans cette nouvelle demeure. Enfin, ils conçurent trois portes, la double porte d'entrée en bois de chêne, sur le côté gauche, une porte façonnée dans un immense bloc de jade d'un vert hypnotisant et enfin la dernière sur le côté droite en Orichalque.

Malheureusement, la beauté de ce temple attira les brigands qui décidèrent d'attaquer la nouvelle ville. Cependant, les habitants n'étaient pas inoffensifs loin de là. En effet, Encelade était peut-être un véritable nounours fou amoureux de sa femme et aimant sa nombreuse famille, mais il n'était pas moins un ancien soldat et il savait se battre. C'est pour cela qu'il entraîna ses enfants au combat afin qu'ils puissent se défendre sans demander de l'aide à Magia. Les brigands tombèrent donc devant une troupe d'habitants armés jusqu'aux dents. La bataille tourna court et les bandits furent taillés en pièces, ceux qui ne furent pas tués s'enfuirent et racontèrent qu'ils avaient été massacrés par des habitants d'une cité protégeant un temple dans lequel se trouvait un trône en diamant.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un homme du nom d'Hamilcar arriva dans l'île et s'y installa. Les habitants le regardaient avec méfiance, mais l'homme était bon et généreux. Ne voyant pas de mal en lui, ils l'accueillirent joyeusement. Le temps passa et la parole de l'homme avait de plus en plus de poids sur cette petite société et quand il fut totalement accepté par le village, il déclencha l'attaque. Il lança ses hommes sur les habitants et ceux qui tentèrent de lutter furent assassinés, ensuite, ils allèrent devant le temple et brisèrent les portes en bois pour piller les trésors de ce temple. Les gens étaient tellement stupéfaits que peu se défendirent et se retrouvèrent coincés dans une grotte sans la moindre chance de s'en sortir sans aide pour ceux qui avaient survécu à l'attaque. Ils pleurèrent tous car Hamilcar tua sans scrupule les créateurs de ce village, Encelade et Ariane. Loin de là, la déesse grondait de rage, quelqu'un avait osé toucher à ses petits, il allait y avoir un bain de sang, elle allait les venger.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir de toute sa rage, le fils aîné d'Encelade, Alexandre qui avait échappé à la rafle décida de se venger. Le jeune homme mit l'armure de son père, puis armé du glaive de son père, il traqua et massacra tous ceux qui avaient participé à l'attaque et aux meurtres de ses parents. Il ramena pièce par pièce les trésors du temple de Magia. Son vieux glaive ne faisait pas le poids face aux glaives des brigands, mais malgré cela, les brigands furent défaits par le jeune homme qui les combattit avec une fureur incroyable. Magia observa avec fierté cet homme combattre des hommes armés avec la seule force de ses poings quand le vieux glaive se brisa contre une cuirasse en bronze. Il les tua les uns après les autres et plus il combattait, plus sa force augmenta jusqu'à ce que son dernier adversaire soit tué sans qu'il n'ait vu le moindre coup partir. Hamilcar caché dans le temple vit avec horreur ce jeune guerrier entouré d'une aura multicolore tandis que derrière lui se trouvait un serpent doré dont les crochets acérés menaçaient de mort quiconque le croiserait. Là, il commençait à vraiment avoir peur, il se rendait compte qu'il allait bientôt mourir si le jeune homme le retrouvait. Silencieusement, il décida de s'enfuir non s'en emporter une petite statuette en or représentant Asclépios un humain apprécié de Magia car il avait osé ressusciter un enfant contre les ordres des dieux. Cependant par respect pour Apollon, Zeus plaça le médecin dans les étoiles.

Magia eut un sourire malicieux et contacta Héphaïstos afin qu'il conçoive une armure qui protègerait entièrement le corps fragile de son guerrier. Le forgeron des dieux conçu une armure en un alliage d'or et d'orichalque solide et pourtant suffisamment légère pour que l'humain qui la porte, soit capable de courir et de se battre. L'armure était la représentation en taille humaine de la statue volée par Hamilcar. Sous les coups de marteau du forgeron des dieux, l'armure se créait. Elle représentait Asclépios debout, habillé en toge grec retenu par une fibule ornée d'un diamant, d'une main, il tenait la coupe qui contenait les herbes qu'il utilisait pour sauver et de l'autre, le bâton sur lequel montait un serpent guérisseur. Quand l'armure éclatait et se positionnait sur le corps du guerrier, la coupe devenait un bouclier quasiment indestructible et le bâton une lance aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Quand l'armure fut terminée, Magia apparut devant son guerrier qui venait de libérer tous ses compatriotes et lui tendit la pandora box. Le guerrier qui s'était jeté aux pieds de sa Déesse, se releva et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit la caisse devant lui. Il posa un genou à terre et dit :

-Ma vie est vôtre Ô ma Déesse. Mon âme est vôtre Ô ma déesse, ordonnez et j'obéirai.

Magia eut un doux sourire, puis demanda :

-Alexandre, fils d'Encelade, es-tu prêt à abandonner ta vie pour moi ?

-Oui, Ô ma déesse.

-Alexandre, fils d'Encelade, es-tu prêt à tuer pour moi ?

-Oui, Ô ma déesse.

-Alexandre, veux-tu devenir mon bras armé, veux-tu devenir celui qui protègera mon Sanctuaire et ma vie quand je prendrai forme humaine ?

-C'est le plus grand honneur que vous pouviez me faire Ô ma déesse. J'accepte avec bonheur cette charge et je vous protègerai de toutes mes forces. Si je dois mourir, je mourais avec joie car je vous aurais servi.

Magia eut un doux sourire, cet enfant était aussi bon qu'Encelade en son temps. Avec la même tendresse qu'elle avait ressenti envers son premier Mage, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et eut un petit rire quand le jeune homme eut l'air d'être prêt à défaillir sous le touché délicat de sa Déesse. Elle lui chuchota doucement :

-Maintenant, mon Alexandre revêt ton armure.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la boîte et tira la poignée. Là, le couvercle s'ouvrit et l'armure apparut majestueuse et rutilante sous sa forme totémique. Quand elle fut totalement sortie, elle éclata et recouvrit le corps du jeune guerrier. Ce dernier mit un genou à terre et lui fit totalement allégeance en faisant couler son sang avec la lance qu'il tenait :

-Ô Magia, je jure sur mon sang, mon âme et ma vie de vous obéir, de vous protéger et de protéger votre Sanctuaire.

La déesse sentit le contrôle de son enfant et son cosmos se lier et ne faire qu'un. L'homme face à elle était d'une puissance sans limite et personne ne pourrait le vaincre à moins d'être un dieu. Avec un sourire ému devant l'amour et la fidélité qu'elle pouvait voir dans son regard, elle lui dit :

-Tu es maintenant un chevalier-mage.

-Un chevalier-mage ? Mais je n'ai pas de cheval, ma déesse.

La déesse eut un doux sourire et lui répondit :

-Tu n'as plus besoin de cheval, tu es plus rapide que le plus rapide de tous les coursiers existants.

-Mais, je suis un humain comme les autres ?

-Non mon enfant. Tu es plus qu'un humain. De par le don que j'ai donné à ta lignée, tu es un mage et par les combats que tu as menés, tu as développé ce qu'on appelle le Cosmos, la puissance absolue qu'un humain peut développer. Sache qu'il existe huit sens, les cinq communs qui sont :

-Heu… la vue, l'odorat, le toucher, le gout et l'ouïe ?

-Tout à fait, le sixième sens, c'est la perception extra-sensorielle, l'intuition si tu veux. Ensuite, il y a le septième sens, c'est l'ultime cosmos, ce sens te permet de te déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière et enfin, le cosmos que chaque humain possède depuis sa naissance, c'est le huitième sens, appelé Arayashiki qui dépasse de loin le septième, il permet de transcender le corps et de parcourir sans risque les terres infernales.

-Alors j'ai atteint le huitième sens ?

-Oh non, mon enfant. Tu es loin d'avoir atteint le septième. Je vais t'entraîner afin que tu puisses l'atteindre et vaincre ceux qui voudraient mettre en danger mon Sanctuaire.

-Bien maître Magia.

L'entraînement fut long, six longues années, et la déesse transforma son courageux Mage en un puissant guerrier qui avait la puissance nécessaire pour retenir les Enfers si un jour ils venaient à s'effondrer. Mais malgré l'entraînement difficile, le guerrier aimait toujours sinon plus qu'auparavant la déesse. Maintenant qu'il était prêt, il salua sa déesse et partit traquer Hamilcar. Il savait que ce monstre avait six ans d'avance sur lui, mais où qu'il soit, il le retrouverait et cet homme devrait répondre de ses actes devant Magia, elle seule avait le droit de juger. Alors le chevalier traqua sans merci le félon. Il alla dans toutes les régions connues de l'homme. Il traversa tout le Péloponnèse, recherchant dans chaque village, chaque ville cet homme. La rumeur disant qu'un homme en armure en or d'une puissance sans commune mesure traquait un certain Hamilcar arriva aux oreilles du félon qui comprit que le guerrier qu'il avait vu sur l'île était de nouveau à ses trousses. Il se rappela avec terreur la puissance colossale de ce guerrier et s'enfuit en pleine nuit en laissant toutes ses affaires. Il courut de cités en cités poursuivi par une ombre dorée qui sentait qu'il était proche de l'attraper.

Hamilcar dans sa terreur décida d'aller dans le temple d'Apollon à Delphes afin de parler à la Pythie pour savoir comment se libérer de ce démon. Cependant, il se passa une chose que les prêtres n'avaient jamais vue. La Pythie tomba en transe et une voie masculine lança :

-Hamilcar, tu es poursuivi par la malédiction des Dieux car tu t'es attaqué à un Sanctuaire Divin et tu as tué deux protégés d'une déesse. Si tu veux échapper au Chevalier-Mage alors tu dois rejoindre le Sanctuaire de la Déesse Magia et subir son courroux ou alors subir la rage du Chevalier-Mage.

La pythie cessa de parler, ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de terreur en montrant la porte derrière Hamilcar. L'homme se retourna et devint blême quand il vit l'homme en armure d'or le regarder avec rage. Il sut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Il sortit un poignard et tenta de plonger la lame dans le cœur de la prophétesse. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'il se rendit compte que son poignet était pris dans l'étreinte écrasante d'une main gantée d'or. Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était à plus de dix centimètres du sol, le bras tenu d'une main de maître par le guerrier. Terrorisé, il sortit de son autre poche un second poignard et frappa la poitrine du guerrier. Hamilcar poussa un hurlement de terreur quand la lame se brisa comme une brindille. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais en vain. Le guerrier se tourna vers la Pythie et demanda :

-Où dois-je aller ?

La même voix masculine répondit :

-Rends-toi devant le mont Olympe et la sentence sera rendue.

-Bien, seigneur Apollon.

Le guerrier repartit en tirant son prisonnier. Hamilcar poussait des cris effroyables, suppliant qu'on le sauve, mais personne n'osait s'interposer de crainte de subir le même traitement que le pauvre homme. Alexandre quitta les pentes du mont Parnasses pour celles du mont Olympe. Hamilcar pensa qu'il leur faudrait une semaine pour rejoindre la destination de leur voyage, cependant Alexandre le prit à bras le corps et se mit à courir. Il allait tellement vite qu'en quelques secondes ils furent devant la demeure des Dieux. Alexandre jeta son prisonnier avec dégoût, celui-ci tomba sur le sol, mais ne se fit pas la moindre blessure. Hamilcar regarda le haut de la montagne avec horreur, en effet, un brouillard dense tombait très rapidement. Fou de terreur, il tenta de s'enfuir, mais se retrouva face au guerrier. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'éclipser, le guerrier l'empêchait de continuer sa fuite. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, Le brouillard toucha le sol et Hamilcar vit avec horreur que le guerrier mettait un genou à terre en signe de respect. Il comprit qu'il allait être le témoin de l'apparition des Dieux. Une femme d'une immense beauté apparut et le regarda avec colère :

-Tu as assassiné mon enfant et son épouse, pour un objet sans aucune valeur.

-Que ? Qui es-tu ?

Alexandre gronda de rage et siffla en se redressant d'un bond :

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à la déesse Magia, fils de chien ?

Magia lança un regard ému vers son chevalier qui était prêt à faire des confettis de cet humain. Soudain, Hamilcar lança un troisième couteau droit sur la déesse, mais de nouveau, Alexandre se plaça devant la trajectoire de l'arme. Hamilcar eut un sourire quand il vit la lame foncer sur le chevalier d'or. Cependant, il faillit tomber dans les pommes quand le guerrier brisa le poignard avec sa lance. Magia vit avec horreur la lame inerte suintant un liquide épais et noirâtre qui détruisit les plantes aux alentours. Elle comprit avec rage que ce monstre avait voulu la tuer avec le sang d'une gorgone. Furieuse, elle siffla :

-Détruis-le !

Alexandre eut un sourire maléfique, depuis le temps qu'il voulait le faire, il n'allait pas se gêner. Il concentra son cosmos qui se cumula dans ses mains, le dirigea vers sa lance puis quand cette dernière fut totalement illuminée, il cracha :

-Que l'onde de la treizième nuée te détruise !

L'homme ne vit qu'une lumière blanche puis se retrouva face à un dieu des enfers dans une crise de rage infernale. Hadès frustré sexuellement depuis qu'il avait vu cette splendeur nommée Perséphone, envoya l'âme se faire torturer dans les différents lieux de torture de l'enfer avant de finir son éternité enfermé au tartare. C'est vrai quoi ? On ne frustre pas sexuellement le dieu des Enfers, par lui !

Au pied de l'Olympe, Magia serra son chevalier-mage contre elle, quand elle vit avec horreur qu'il y avait un fin filet de sang qui suintait d'une éraflure causée par un petit éclat de lame empoisonnée. Alexandre savait qu'il allait mourir car il sentait le poison envahir tout son corps en le faisant subir une souffrance incroyable. Soudain, ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il s'effondra. Magia le retint de justesse et l'allongea délicatement sur le sol caillouteux. Le jeune guerrier voyait la douleur dans les yeux de sa Déesse et ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus en lui disant ce qui lui arrivait. Autant lui faire croire qu'il mourait serein. Alors avec un doux sourire, il lui murmura :

-Ne pleurez pas pour moi, ma Déesse, je vais rejoindre mes ancêtres et je serai en paix et heureux car je serai mort pour vous. Adieu, ma Déesse.

Alexandre lui fit un ultime sourire puis poussa son dernier soupir. Les dieux fermèrent les yeux quand ils entendirent le hurlement de douleur de la Déesse. Pour la première fois il voyait un humain mourir pour défendre l'honneur d'une déesse. Les autres dieux étaient un peu jaloux de cette fidélité sans limite du guerrier envers la déesse. Ils décidèrent donc d'imiter Magia et de créer des guerriers à leur unique service, Athéna créa trois castes de chevaliers, les chevaliers de Bronze, les chevaliers d'Argent et les plus puissants, les chevaliers d'or. Chaque chevalier représenterait une constellation, quarante-huit chevaliers bronze, vingt-sept chevaliers d'argent et douze chevaliers d'or. Hadès décida d'avoir trois juges pour l'aider dans le jugement des âmes et cent cinq spectres qui obéiraient scrupuleusement à ses ordres et à ceux des trois juges. Poséidon décida d'utiliser sept humains qui représenteraient les sept mers et chaque guerrier prendrait le nom d'une créature mythique marine, le Kraken, la Sirène maléfique, le cheval des mers, Chrysaor, Lyumnades, Scylla et le plus puissant, son généralissime, le Dragon des Mers. Tous créèrent des Sanctuaires, Hadès resta dans les enfers, Poséidon créa son sanctuaire sous les océans et Athéna conçut le sien sur une île au large du Pirée.

Au pied du Mont Olympe, Magia serrait son guerrier en pleurant, quand elle décida de changer les choses. Elle prit la lance de son chevalier, s'ouvrit la main et laissa son sang divin couler dans la bouche de son guerrier. Alexandre poussa un râle alors qu'il respirait de nouveau, le combat entre le sang divin et le sang de Gorgone commença et la douleur le fit hurler. La déesse ouvrit de grands yeux, puis paniqua alors que son guerrier continuait à crier. Soudain, le guerrier s'évanouit et tomba dans le coma. Magia le prit délicatement dans ses bras et se téléporta dans son temple. Elle fut très étonnée quand elle vit devant son temple un autre plus petit. Un garde qui se tenait devant le temple se jeta à ses pieds et avec un immense sourire lui dit :

-Votre Majesté, pendant votre absence, nous avons décidé de créer une antichambre dans laquelle vivrait le chevalier-mage. Pour pénétrer dans le temple, il faudra obligatoirement pénétrer dans cette maison que nous avons appelée la maison du Serpentaire, et les intrus devront faire face au chevalier-mage. Enfin, s'ils ont survécu aux gardes.

-Comment cela ?

-Nous avons entraîné les enfants, filles ou garçons, pour qu'ils deviennent gardes ou qu'ils sachent se battre en cas d'attaque. Nous étions mal préparés et cela a coûté la vie à notre père Encelade. Mais cela ne recommencera pas. Personne ne pourra arriver à votre temple, car il faut aussi passer par la ville. Nous avons détruit l'ancienne ville et avons reconstruit la nouvelle autour de la colline ainsi, personne ne pourra pénétrer dans votre temple sans passer par la cité.

La déesse eut un léger rire en voyant le regard satanique et le sourire malsain du garde qui était impatient que des brigands débiles viennent les attaquer. Avec tendresse, elle lui caressa la joue et éclata de rire quand le garde eut l'air d'être prêt à tomber dans les pommes. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Magia demanda doucement :

-Qui est le chef de la garde ?

-Eh bien, en fait… Personne.

-Qui a eu l'idée de faire ces modifications ?

-Je pourrai dire moi, mais je vous mentirai. C'est Anthéa qui a eu l'idée. Elle est vieille, mais elle est rusée comme un renard et encore plus autoritaire que mon maître d'arme.

La déesse éclata de nouveau de rire. Elle lui demanda :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je me nomme Crantor de Soles. Je suis le dernier fils d'une riche famille atlante. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de moi, alors j'ai décidé de quitter ma maison et de rejoindre les Mages pour les aider.

Le garde retira son casque et dévoila deux points rouges sur son front exempté du moindre sourcil et une épaisse et courte chevelure noire. Elle tourna autour de lui toujours avec Alexandre dans les bras et demanda :

-Veux-tu devenir gardien de mon temple ?

-Mais Majesté, je suis atlante et non Mage !

-Je me moque que tu sois mage ou atlante. Mais si tu veux je peux faire de toi un Mage.

L'immense sourire du garde fut la preuve que le jeune homme voulait devenir un mage. Il avait dû être maltraité par sa famille, le pauvre enfant. Il ressentit la puissance de la déesse pénétrer en lui et le modifier. Ses points rouges disparurent et des sourcils apparurent de même que le contrôle du pouvoir de la Déesse. Il mit un genou à terre et dit :

-Votre Majesté, mère.

Il se tut un instant, se mit à réfléchir et devant la déesse se lança. Il retira le haut de sa cuirasse et se tint torse nu puis s'exclama :

-Je me tiens innocent et sans défense ! Que mon cœur, par la lance de Magia, soit transpercé si mon âme est sombre. Que mon âme, par la lance de Magia, soit déchirée si mon cœur est noir. Que mon corps, par la puissance du gardien, soit détruit, si mon but est la destruction, que je sois maudit si mon but est la trahison.

La déesse le regardait avec stupéfaction. Personne n'avait jamais fait un tel serment. Elle regarda le jeune homme fouiller dans ses poches puis sortir une dague en jade du même vert que les portes de son temple, la plaça sur la paume de sa main et s'exclama :

-J'offre à ma déesse mon cœur pour la soutenir dans les pires moments. J'offre à ma déesse mon âme pour protéger sa pureté et son innocence, j'offre à ma déesse mon corps pour sauver son corps, j'offre à ma déesse mon sang pour lui rendre la santé.

Magia eut un léger sourire, elle aimait beaucoup ce garde, il était étrange et pourtant très amusant dans sa foi en elle. Seulement elle cessa de sourire quand d'un mouvement fluide, il s'écorcha la main et laissa le sang couler sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle posa sa main sur son gardien qui vit sa blessure disparaître. Ensuite, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et dit :

-Maintenant et à jamais, tu seras le gardien de la porte de Jade de mon temple.

-Personne ne pourra pénétrer en votre demeure sans votre autorisation.

-Merci. Laisse passer les gens en qui tu as toute confiance.

-Bien, ma déesse.

Le garde salua sa déesse puis se releva et voyant enfin le Chevalier-mage évanouit dans les bras de sa déesse dit :

-Ma Déesse, voulez-vous que je fasse quérir le guérisseur ?

-Non, merci. Je tiens à le soigner moi-même.

-Bien ma déesse. Je vais vous envoyer de quoi manger pour vous et le chevalier-mage.

-Merci pour tout, Crantor.

Le gardien fit un grand sourire vers sa déesse qui pénétra dans son temple, déposa son chevalier-mage sur son lit et le veilla comme une mère veille son enfant. Il y eut un léger grattement à la porte. La déesse permit à la personne de rentrer et elle vit une vieille femme apporter de l'eau et de la nourriture accompagnée d'une petite fille de cinq ans qui tendit à la déesse une petite poupée fait en chiffon. L'enfant lui dit avec un doux sourire :

-Mère, voici ma poupée pour le chevalier-mage. Quand je dors je l'ai toujours avec moi et quand je suis malade aussi.

La déesse eut un doux sourire devant la gentillesse de l'enfant. Sourire qui disparut quand la vieille femme dit :

-Déesse, d'autres brigands sont venus dans la cité. Nous nous sommes battus, mais nous voudrions avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser votre contrôle pour nous défendre.

La déesse réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

-J'accepte, mais vous n'utiliserez le contrôle que sur des brigands et non sur des gens innocents.

-Bien ma déesse.

La vieille femme posa le plat sur une table basse, puis recula mit sa main sur son cœur et murmura :

-Ma vie pour vous, mère. Et merci pour Crantor. C'est un homme honnête, fidèle et droit, il a été renié par sa famille car il était le troisième fils et qu'il ne voulait pas devenir prêtre, mais soldat.

La déesse eut un léger sourire, puis les deux humaines quittèrent la chambre laissant la déesse et son chevalier seuls. Magia soigna son guerrier avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, comme une mère soigne son enfant. Elle le lava, le nourrit et le changea. Enfin, au bout de trois jours, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que sa déesse était là, à son chevet. Il eut un doux sourire, puis chuchota :

-Vous êtes restés avec moi, ma déesse ?

Magia caressa tendrement les cheveux épais de son guerrier et lui dit :

-Oui, durant tes trois jours de coma. Maintenant, tu vas mieux.

-Oui, ma déesse.

Le chevalier-mage en pleine forme reprit son rôle et fut surpris quand il vit qu'il y avait un garde devant le temple de la Déesse Magia. Mais un seul, il ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Il décida donc d'en parler avec sa déesse. Il retourna dans le temple et chercha sa déesse, mais elle était nulle part. Il se mit donc à genou devant la statuette représentant sa déesse et lui supplia de venir afin de discuter d'un point sur la sécurité du temple et qu'il l'attendrait devant la statue. En quelques microsecondes, la déesse apparut et lui demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il Alexandre ?

-Pardonnez-moi Ô ma déesse de vous déranger, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a qu'un garde devant votre temple.

-Tu penses que ce n'est pas suffisant ?

-C'est cela, Ô ma déesse. Que se passerait-il si j'étais vaincu ? Un seul garde même avec le contrôle ne pourra lutter contre une armée.

-Tu as raison, mais je ne veux pas choisir n'importe qui. Quand il viendra au monde, alors je le ramènerais.

-Bien, Ô ma déesse.

Alexandre regarda le gardien et il eut une idée satanique. Avec un grand sourire intérieur, il s'approcha du gardien et lui demanda d'un ton très sérieux :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je me nomme Crantor de Soles, votre seigneurie.

-Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Eh bien, je suis le Gardien de la Porte de Jade du temple de Magia, votre Seigneurie.

-N'y pense pas malheureux, sais-tu qu'en tant que gardien des portes, tu dois te montrer tel que tu es, sans artefact ni oripeaux. Pur comme le jour de ta naissance afin de prouver ta ferveur à la déesse Magia.

Crantor, ne se doutant pas du mauvais coup de son supérieur, se déshabilla rapidement pour être nu devant les portes du palais. Le pauvre n'entendit jamais Alexandre éclater de rire.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le temps passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la déesse en ait assez des intrusions des brigands et décide de briser le pont de pierre et d'installer l'île en plein milieu de l'océan. Magia vit avec tristesse son guerrier vieillir et décida de faire naître un nouveau chevalier-mage. Keinan devint l'apprenti d'Alexandre. A la différence de son maître, Keinan était né en ayant une puissance colossale qu'Alexandre lui apprit à canaliser. Le jeune garçon devint rapidement l'égal de son maître, mais il ne prit jamais la grosse tête, car Magia lui parlait constamment empêchant le mal de mettre un pied en son cœur et qu'Alexandre lui expliquait le sale coup qu'il avait fait au gardien de la porte de Jade qui ne portait pas l'armure qui lui était destinée afin de ne pas « offenser » la déesse. Ce jour-là, Keinan rigola comme jamais et comprit pourquoi le gardien était nu à l'exception d'un léger cache-sexe qui ne cachait pas grand-chose.

Quand Keinan devint chevalier-mage, il se passa une chose étrange. En effet, il poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'évanouit. Il se réveilla deux semaines plus tard ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Magia comprit que tous ses chevaliers-mages subiraient l'épreuve du sang de Gorgone pour être sûr qu'ils étaient vraiment dignes de l'armure et de protéger la déesse. Quelques années après l'intronisation de Keinan en tant que chevalier-mage, Alexandre mourut de vieillesse dans les bras de sa Déesse qui sanglota lourdement, tandis que son ancien apprenti tentait de retenir ses larmes de douleur sans vraiment y parvenir. Il était triste, mais aussi heureux, car il voyait que la déesse les aimait comme des fils et il se jura encore de protéger sa déesse. Le vieil homme caressa tendrement le visage de sa déesse et chuchota :

-Être à votre service a été la plus belle aventure de ma vie de mortel. Maintenant commence pour moi une nouvelle aventure.

Alexandre ferma les yeux et s'endormit pour un sommeil éternel. Son âme se retrouva face à Hadès totalement zen après la folle nuit d'amour avec sa douce épouse, Perséphone. Quand il vit l'âme du guerrier, il lui demanda :

-Tu as le choix, aller en Elysion, te réincarner ou devenir un phénix !

-Je ne suis pas prêt pour aller en Elysion, je veux continuer à servir ma déesse.

-Soit, tu seras réincarné dans le nouveau gardien du temple de Magia.

-Je vous remercie, majesté Hadès.

L'âme disparut et au Sanctuaire de Magia, la déesse sursauta quand elle vit la première colonne se modifier et devenir une statue d'Alexandre. La statue ouvrit les yeux et fit un grand sourire heureux en voyant sa Déesse. Magia pleura de joie et serra la statue contre elle. Statue qui enveloppa le corps de la déesse de ses bras de pierre. Maintenant sûr que son chevalier serait toujours là, Magia retourna à l'intérieur de son temple en traversant la maison du Serpentaire. Là, elle vit une peinture et Alexandre qui lui faisait de grands gestes de la main en riant. Quand elle pénétra dans son temple, elle vit sur le sol le nom de son chevalier d'or apparaître et avant lui, le nom d'Encelade et d'Ariane. Ils seraient toujours là pour elle. Heureux là où ils étaient. Elle se tourna vers l'extérieur et vit au loin son chevalier-mage enlacer la statue et d'après les épaules tressautant, il pleurait. Elle ferma les yeux et brusquement sentit que son deuxième gardien était enfin né. Elle sentait aussi un danger sur son deuxième gardien. Elle décida donc de demander à Keinan d'aller le chercher. Elle savait que son chevalier-mage saurait quel serait l'humain de son choix. Elle contacta Keinan et le vit se raidir, puis filer vers un village plus au nord. Ce village était habité par des paysans totalement arriérés et intolérants.

Les villageois regardèrent avec stupéfaction le chevalier-mage venir dans leur village et les observer. Ils le virent chercher quelqu'un, puis Keinan marcha vers un petit garçon sale et en sang possédant de puissants pouvoirs de mage et les deux points de vie des atlantes. Un métis, ils étaient rares et dans certains villages, traités comme des monstres. Dans ce village précis, il avait été battu à mort et pourtant, il venait de se réveiller. Les habitants pensaient encore plus qu'il était maudit et qu'il devait être brûlé vif. Personne ne pouvait se douter que l'âme du précédent chevalier mage s'était installée dans le petit corps meurtrie de l'enfant. Cependant, Alexandre n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie et ne se souvenait que de celle du bonhomme qu'il possédait. Le pauvre petit regarda avec de grands yeux le chevalier qui lui dit :

-Toi, suis-moi. La déesse veut te voir.

-Pourquoi, je ne suis rien.

-Si tu es quelqu'un, tu es le gardien de la porte d'Orichalque du palais de Magia.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit des yeux de soucoupes alors que les paysans commençaient à gronder l'âme empli de jalousie et de haine. Soudain, ils se jetèrent sur le futur gardien pour le faire passer de vie à trépas, mais ils se retrouvèrent face à un chevalier-mage fou de rage. Keinan envoya une puissante onde de son cosmos qui vaporisa le village et ses habitants. Le jeune garçon regardait le guerrier avec crainte, puis quand Keinan lui ordonna de le suivre, il le fit immédiatement, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire pulvériser par le guerrier. Ils marchèrent des kilomètres jusqu'au palais de Magia. L'enfant regardait avec une crainte respectueuse les deux bâtiments sans voir que lui-même était regardé avec respect par les mages. Les métis étaient rares et traités comme des demi-dieux car ils étaient vraiment spéciaux. Soudain une femme vit vraiment dans quel état il était et poussa un cri de rage. Devant Keinan stupéfait, elle attrapa le jeune garçon, le déshabilla d'un geste de la main et le propulsa dans un profond bassin. Là, toutes les femmes du quartier se mirent en tête de le laver. Le terrible guerrier éclata de rire quand il vit le futur gardien qui observait les femmes avec stupéfaction.

Au bout de deux heures, ce fut un enfant propre comme un sou neuf qui sortit de la demeure de la femme habillé proprement. Les larmes aux yeux, il remercia toutes les matrones fières d'elles, puis suivit le chevalier-mage qui l'amena devant la déesse. Quand le jeune garçon vit la déesse, il la regarda comme s'il avait eu le coup de foudre. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était toujours debout alors que Keinan était à genou. Le chevalier-mage soupira en se rendant compte du temps qu'il faudrait pour lui apprendre le minimum vital pour respecter une déesse. Magia le regarda avec douceur, pouffa quand l'enfant tomba dans les pommes et éclata franchement de rire quand Keinan soupira lourdement :

-C'est pas vrai ! Il faut vraiment tout lui apprendre.

Il lui lança un pic de cosmos qui ne le réveilla absolument pas, alors il fit apparaître une bulle d'eau et la laissa tomber sur le visage du jeune garçon qui se réveilla en sursaut. En voyant la déesse le regarder avec amusement et le guerrier avec fatalité, il se jeta aux pieds de Magia. La déesse avec un doux sourire lui murmurait alors que Crantor était venu aux nouvelles pour savoir la raison de ce bruit :

-Comment te nommes-tu ?

-Je… je m' m'appelle Phi.. Philolaos de Cro… Crotone. Ô ma déesse.

-Philolaos de Crotone, tu vas être éduqué par le chevalier-mage Keinan afin de devenir le gardien de la porte d'Orichalque.

-Bien, Ô ma déesse.

Quand le chevalier-mage et l'enfant passèrent devant Crantor, ce dernier pouffa légèrement en l'imitant. Le petit garçon lui envoya un regard noir, mais il fut surpris quand il ne vit aucune haine dans ses yeux, mais de la sympathie et de l'amusement.

Le temps passa et l'entraînement de Philolaos était terminé. Le gardien était fin prêt pour devenir réellement le gardien de Magia et avait appris de Crantor qu'il devait porter un très léger cache-sexe pour montrer sa ferveur auprès de la Déesse. Et ce fut donc avec fierté qu'il prit sa place, près de son collègue de la Porte de Jade. Les deux gardiens faisaient la fierté de la déesse Magia, même si elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle ils ne portaient par les armures qu'elle avait commandées à Héphaïstos. Quand elle venait sur terre, elle était parfaitement protégée par trois hommes puissants qui n'auraient aucun scrupule à vaporiser le monde si la déesse était en danger. Alors que la paix régnait sur l'Atlantide, Arès commença à faire des siennes et il décida de vérifier la puissance des Sanctuaires en attaquant celui de Magia. L'attaque eut lieu de nuit et le dieu de la Guerre faillit devenir fou de rage quand il se rendit compte que tous les habitants de la cité se battaient comme de véritables soldats. Ses berserkers avaient du mal à avancer et il voyait ses soldats tomber les uns après les autres. En effet, maintenant que les habitants avaient l'autorisation d'utiliser le contrôle pour se défendre, ils ne se gênaient pour attaquer les agresseurs avec. Keinan observait avec crainte les explosions qui avaient l'air de s'avancer vers le temple de Magia. Il courut vers les portes du palais et lança aux gardiens :

-Le Sanctuaire est attaqué ! Tuez tous ceux qui voudront y pénétrer !

-Notre Vie pour Magia ! Sifflèrent les deux gardiens prêts à faire un véritable massacre.

Keinan attendit patiemment que les guerriers arrivent et comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir quand il entendit un combat derrière lui. Il fonça vers les portes et explosa de rage quand il vit des guerriers d'Arès qui s'attaquaient aux gardes. Keinan pointa sa lance et cracha de toute sa haine et sa colère :

-Que les treize démons vous anéantissent !

Des démons de pure énergie se jetèrent sur une dizaine de guerriers et les mirent en pièces. Les autres se retournèrent et virent un chevalier-mage se jeter dessus à la vitesse de la lumière. Keinan fit un véritable carnage. Il venait de trancher un guerrier en deux quand il entendit un cri dans le temple. Il ordonna aux deux gardiens :

-Rejoignez la déesse !

Crantor et Philolaos foncèrent à l'intérieur et virent un berserker retirer une lame poisseuse de l'enveloppe mortelle de leur déesse. Leur fureur ne connut pas de borne et ils massacrèrent les deux guerriers puis s'agenouillèrent auprès de la Déesse qui se mourrait. Magia murmura :

-Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. C'était du sang de Gorgone.

Les deux gardiens se regardèrent puis sourirent d'un air entendu. Ils se serrèrent la main et dirent :

-Nous nous retrouverons devant Hadès !

-Attends-moi, mon ami.

-Je t'attendrai.

Philolaos ferma les yeux puis sortit une dague en Orichalque qui avait appartenu à sa mère, une atlante de haute lignée. Il leva haut son poignard puis s'exclama :

-J'offre à ma déesse ma vie pour la sienne et je ferai à jamais sacrifice de ma vie pour celle de ma déesse que je sois maudit et détruit si je me parjure.

Quand il eut finit sa phrase, il s'enfonça la dague dans le cœur le tuant sur le coup. La déesse de l'Olympe vit le sacrifice de son gardien et devint totalement blême quand elle vit Crantor sortir sa lame en jade et s'exclamer :

-J'offre à ma déesse mon sang pour le sien et je ferai à jamais ce sacrifice pour ma déesse. Que je sois maudit et détruit si je me parjure.

Quand il eut cessé de parler, il s'égorgea et regarda son sang asperger le corps de sa déesse. Il eut un sourire quand il vit le sang être aspiré par le corps de la déesse et ses lèvres esquissèrent : « nous avons réussi ». Exsangue, il s'effondra de tout son long alors que la déesse réintégrait son enveloppe charnelle. Magia poussa un cri de douleur et n'entendit jamais le rugissement de Keinan :

-Que s'ouvre la treizième porte des Enfers !

Il y eut des hurlements, puis le silence se fit. Keinan pénétra dans la salle du trône et vit les deux gardiens étendus morts au côté de la déesse qui sanglotait lourdement. Elle se tourna vers Keinan et lui dit, fulminante :

-Détruis son Sanctuaire !

-Ce sera fait ma Déesse. Il paiera !

Keinan se mit à poursuivre les Berserkers jusqu'au Sanctuaire d'Arès dans la lointaine ville d'Athènes. Quand il arriva devant le Sanctuaire, il ferma les yeux puis engrangea toute la puissance qu'il avait. Il était illuminé puis relâcha son pouvoir en visant les fondations du Sanctuaire. De là où il se trouvait, Arès vit avec horreur son beau Sanctuaire s'effondrer. Cet humain était beaucoup trop puissant, il était presque l'égal des dieux. Arès trouva là le moyen de se débarrasser de cet humain, mais ce dernier quitta les lieux et rejoignit le Sanctuaire de Magia. Keinan retourna dans le temple et vit Magia pleurer lourdement. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui tout en douceur. La déesse pleura de déchirement, dans sa souffrance, elle ne put savoir que ces deux gardiens avaient décidé de ne pas rejoindre Hadès, mais de chercher des enfants morts. Ils cherchèrent poursuivit par les spectres qui n'acceptaient pas que deux âmes s'amusent à faire cela. Enfin, ils trouvèrent deux petits atlantes, des jumeaux noyés par leur belle-mère qui ne voulait pas s'encombrer de deux autres enfants. Seulement, elle fut plus que stupéfaite quand les deux petits cadavres se relevèrent et lui envoya une décharge de cosmos à assommer un bœuf. Crantor avec un sourire satanique lui lança :

-Ta place est toute trouvée face à Hadès. Tu iras te faire torturer jusqu'à la fin des temps

La femme devint totalement blême surtout quand les deux enfants tendirent la main et qu'apparurent deux poignards, l'un en Orichalque et l'autre en Jade. Après un sourire mauvais, les deux enfants disparurent pour rejoindre le temple de Magia et l'endroit où ils s'étaient sacrifiés. Là, ils virent le chevalier-mage et leur déesse pleurer lourdement sur leurs anciennes enveloppes corporelles. Tous les deux les regardèrent, puis Philolaos s'exclama :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi moche Crantor !

-Tu t'es pas regardé Philolaos. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai bafouillé comme un idiot devant notre Déesse

La déesse et le chevalier-mage se tournèrent lentement vers l'origine des paroles et virent deux enfants atlantes qui se disputaient. Keinan allait réagir avec une violence proportionnelle à sa souffrance quand La déesse se leva d'un bond et serra les deux enfants contre elle en pleurant lourdement. Les deux enfants soupirèrent de bonheur en sentant leur déesse les serrer contre elle. Soudain, elle vit les deux enfants faire de nouveau leur serment d'allégeance, puis Philolaos se poignarda en plein cœur et Crantor s'égorgea. La déesse sut quoi faire et fit couler son sang dans la bouche des deux enfants, les ressuscitant rapidement. Mettant ainsi en branle la cérémonie de reconnaissance des Gardiens des Portes du Palais de Magia.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Ron et Draco observer Harry qui continuait à déchiqueter les livres d'histoire avec une rage sans pareille. Elle pouffa de rire puis se remémora de nouveau sa vie auprès des Chevaliers-mages et des Gardiens. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et ferma de nouveau les yeux en se souvenant des frasques de ses chevaliers-mages.

La bataille des deux Sanctuaires venait de s'arrêter par la destruction complète et totale de celui d'Arès quand les autres dieux décidèrent de descendre sur terre afin de découvrir de leurs yeux le temple de Magia. Le premier à venir fut Poséidon, il avait des cheveux longs et pour la surprise de tous, une barbe. Les Mages et les atlantes étaient imberbes et n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un avec une barbe. Keinan se tenait droit et fier près du trône de Magia prêt à faire des sushis du dieu des Océans. Poséidon pensait que l'humain allait s'agenouiller, mais Magia lui dit :

-Posy, il est à mon service absolu et ne s'agenouillera jamais devant toi ou un quelconque autre dieu.

Le dieu des sept mers allait parler quand il remarqua que Magia se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Il se demandait pourquoi car il ne voyait pas les petites pâquerettes apparaître dans sa barbe. Soudain Magia explosa de rire vexant terriblement le dieu des Océans. Avant qu'il ne puisse rugir sa fureur, il vit un miroir apparaître devant lui et le montrer tel qu'il était devenu. Il devint écarlate en voyant son reflet. En effet, sa barbe était devenue verte et des petites fleurs multicolores l'avaient envahie comme des pâquerettes sur une pelouse. Magia sécha ses larmes de rire et murmura :

-Pardonne à mon chevalier-mage, il n'a jamais vu d'homme ayant la barbe.

Poséidon claqua des doigts et sa barbe fournie disparut. Le dieu eut un petit sourire quand il vit que le chevalier-mage faisait la tête, preuve que cette pilosité mentonesque allait lui manquer. Il avait presqu'envie de voir ce qu'il allait faire avec les autres dieux. Mouis, c'était une idée. Il ne dirait à aucun dieu barbu sa mésaventure pour que cela recommence avec un autre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car arriva Zeus qui repartit avec un beau gazon piqueté de très belles pâquerettes, puis Héphaïstos et tous les dieux barbus. Cependant, quand Arès vint, les portes lui claquèrent au nez et il se trouva face à un chevalier-mage dans toute sa fureur. Keinan envoya le dieu aux enfers pour avoir osé mettre son gros nez morveux sur les terres de SA déesse.

Magia avait adoré la tête d'Arès quand il était revenu. Il faut dire qu'Hadès aimait beaucoup Magia et savait ce que son neveu avait osé faire. Il lui avait fait découvrir la profondeur du lac de lave, puis l'avait jeté dans le Cocyte avant de le jeter hors des enfers d'un coup de pied au derche avec interdiction de revenir un jour en enfer. Arès avait été outré de la façon dont cet humain l'avait traité. Il décida donc de se venger. Il retourna sur l'Atlantide et sur la colline de Tùna pour faire face à deux enfants atlantes fous de rage. Alors qu'il les regardait avec mépris, il vit les deux petits sortir des poignards acérés et ils se jetèrent sur lui pour le trucider quand un cri résonna :

-STOP !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri et virent la déesse Magia avec le chevalier Mage à ses côtés. Ce dernier tremblait de rage devant l'audace du dieu. Magia regarda le dieu de la guerre avec colère et gronda :

-Toi ! Comment oses-tu réapparaître ici après ce que tu as fait ?

-Et toi comment as-tu pu donner autant de pouvoir à un humain qui a osé porter la main sur un dieu ?

-Tu l'as bien mérité et ce n'est pas un humain. C'est un mage et il m'est totalement fidèle. Pars maintenant et ne reviens jamais où je te jure que je te laisse seul avec mes gardiens et mon Serpentaire !

Le dieu voyant la haine et un désir malsain de le massacrer luire dans les yeux des trois mortels décida de quitter le Sanctuaire de Magia, le cœur brûlant d'une rage vaine. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien contre elle car les autres dieux étaient contre lui.

A suivre


End file.
